I Want Love
by Drenn
Summary: Having given up on the hero lifestyle Jinx returns alone to robbing banks. Lost and confused she is confronted by Raven. Sonfic to "I Want Love" One-shot. Femmeslash/shojo-ai if you squint and cross your eyes.


**Disclaimer: Why yes, I do own the Teen Titans. Mainly Raven and the T-car.**

…**.. No really, use you head.**

**A/N: Now, I know some of you are reading this and thinking, wait, didn't Drenn have to go to theater camp, like they said in their most resent chapter of "Stealing more than money"? Yes I do, but not until tomorrow. And the reason I wrote this instead of the next chapter of "Stealing more than money"? I was bored, in love with this song, and need to get the time line for the other fic worked out in my head.**

**Yes this is a songfic, which I normally don't like but this song is so powerful. Check it out at youtube . com/watch?v=1_fVew3P8oM&feature=related To me it's about sadness.**

**Warnings: Sorta femmeslash/shojo-ai. Songfic. Don't like don't read.**

_All right, let's do this_

_One, two, three_

Soft rain cascaded down over Jump City. In one of the city's dark alleys a certain pink haired girl sought out shelter from the on coming storm. She clutched a wade of paper bills to her chest as she huddled up against the cool wet of a nearby dumpster. Letting her hood fall off her head she lifted her face skyward and begged the sky to break open in a torrent of darkness to wash away her sorrows. A short sound escapes her lips.

Perhaps it was the sound of her laughing.

Perhaps it was the sound of her heart cracking into even more little shards.

_I want a cup that overflows with love_

_Although it's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a barrel full of love_

_Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart_

She clutched the money closer to her and breathed in its musky sent. Gone was the thrill, the adrenaline of the crime. She was filled with that sickening feeling of left over bile rising in her throat. She'd given up on the life of crime a while ago but it was like a drug calling her back to its bittersweet embrace. She didn't want to be doing this anymore. Yet her hands stole without thinking, her feet ran without thought.

She'd left Kid Flash a while ago. See he was too much of _Kid _Flash. He didn't understand why'd she'd first gone into the life of crime. He couldn't understand being outcast for his powers, for his differences. He'd pushed that part of time when she'd been a thief out of his head. It wasn't needed in his head, it wasn't a huge part of her life to him.

While she didn't miss him, she missed someone missing her. She wanted to feel wanted.

No one wanted a traitorous thief. 

_I want a river full of love_

_But then I know the holes will still remain_

_I need an ocean full of love_

_Although I know the holes will still remain_

Soon the Teen Titans would be out looking for her. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven would scourge the skies for her. Cyborg would be in his car plugging in coordinates of the bank she robbed, surely calculating how far she could run and create a reasonable search area. Robin would no doubt be on his motorcycle roaring up and down alleys much like her own.

Perhaps if it was Starfire who found her first she would throw her starbolts at her and interrogate her thinking that they were "the friends." If it was Beast Boy maybe he would be confused as to why she left. Before he had looked at her and Kid Flash with jealousy for himself and Terra. If it was Robin maybe she would be lectured how she shouldn't have done this. If it was Cyborg maybe he'd be disappointed.

Perhaps if it was Raven maybe she'd understand.

A certain short, dark Titan landed in front of her. "Jinx." She whisper, knowing the other would hear. Her voice was devoid of any emotions.

_And this Swiss-cheese heart knows_

_Only kindness can fill its holes_

_And love can dry my tears_

_As pain disappears_

"Why?" She whispered. "Did you want to be free?" Jinx looked up at her from her rained stained face, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She tilted her head, not really understanding.

"Did I want to be free?" In an uncharacteristic display of emotion Raven wrapped the criminal girl into a hug. And Jinx lost it, painful sobs racked her body and her clung on to her worst enemy with desperation. "I wanted to be free and to be loved." When the sobs subsided Jinx buried her face in her shoulder. "I can't have both."

Raven took of her cloak and gently placed it on her shoulders. "You can have your cake, and eat it too."

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity_

_One drop of love from him_

_And my heart's in ecstasy_

_The high that is sending me_

_Is most likely ending me_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity_

Holding the Dark Titan close for comfort Jinx stopped caring. She completely stopped knowing where her place was. "Why?" She didn't need to explain what she was asking about.

"I saw myself in you." Jinx looked up at the shorter woman, and saw for the first time a hint of emotion in her.

She saw pity. 

_Fill up my heart with love_

_Oh, you'd be amazed at how little I need from him_ _to feel complete here and now_

_Stirring within me_ _are these feelings I can't ignore_

_I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for_

Jinx pushed her away, and threw her cloak on the ground where it soon became wet and muddy. A boom was heard in the distance and the sky broke open. Water plummeted down, as Jinx turned her back on her last chance of redemption.

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity_

_One drop of love from him_

_And my heart's in ecstasy_

_The high that is sending me_

_Is most likely ending me_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity now_

_Oh, baby_

A soft sound escaped Jinx's lips as she kicked the stunned Titan in the gut and made a break for it. Perhaps it was the sound of her mocking laughter. Perhaps it was the sound of her heart breaking into even more tiny shards. "I don't need your charity."

Now Jinx remembered why she had gone to crime in the first place.

Because as the rain washed away her heart she knew she was truly _alone._

**So, funny thing happened when I wrote this. See, when I was a wee little squirt growing up with Teen Titans I'd watch them every morning. The series was still starting, so it was before Aqualad and Kid Flash and all of those heroes came in. Then I moved and didn't watch Teen Titans for along time. Some how or another I was reminded of TT and started watching it again, this time at the end of the series. **

**So I never saw the whole Kid Flash x Jinx stuff. In fact, before I became addicted to Raven x Jinx I had no idea who Kid Flash was. So out of it I was, I thought Kid Flash was Speedy and Speedy was Kid flash. So I wrote all of the Kid Flash parts calling him Speedy. Luckily I caught it, otherwise I'm sure you all would be very confused about Speedy and Jinx's relationship.**

**XD**

** Reviews will be given an electronic cookie. **


End file.
